Needless Change
by Devientity
Summary: Because after all she has been through, Zuko tells Toph she doesn't need one.


**Summary: **Because after all that has happened, though Toph didn't get her fieldtrip with the Prince, she found she didn't need it.

**A/N:** Just a small apology while my other A:TLA stories are on hold.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor the dialogue taken from the episode.

* * *

**No Field trip Necessary**

* * *

_Their first heart-to-heart is rough and sort of odd. They are on Ember Island and the play made up of the Avatar's adventures, is more than disconcerting for the Fire Nation Prince._

"I don't see what the big deal is?"

"You don't get it." Zuko says a little more harshly than he should have, looking towards the young earth bender who is leaning against the wall and smiling as though the play means nothing. "It's different for you. You get a large version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once and making sassy remarks. You are awesome."

Toph grins wickedly as she replies.

"Yeah, that is pretty great."

Zuko sighs.

"All this play does is take all the mistakes I have made and shove them back in my face." He says, face full of regret. "My Uncle, he's always been on my side even when things were bad. He was there for me. He taught me so much and how do I repay him…with a knife in his back."

Zuko lowered his head in shame.

"It's my greatest regret and I may never get to redeem myself."

Toph takes a seat on the floor.

"You have redeemed yourself to your Uncle. You don't realize it but you already have."

"How would you know that?" Zuko asks and Toph seems to smile. He notices how young the expression makes her appear and remembers that she really is young.

"Because I once had a long conversation with the guy and all he would talk about was you." Toph replies and she somehow knows Zuko is smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it was kind of annoying."

"Oh, sorry."

"But it was also very sweet." Toph added with a cheeky grin. "All your Uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light. Now you're here with us, doing what you believe is the right thing."

The little earth bender suddenly punches him on the arm.

"He'd be proud."

"Ow!" Zuko suddenly exclaims when her fist collides with his shoulder and he's no longer smiling. "What was that for?"

**"**That's how I show affection." The earth bender smirks.

_Their second heart-to-heart is awkward and Zuko later realizes he could have helped more__._

"Okay, that's everything." Sokka says as he walks out the beach house.

**"**No, it's not." Toph announces from her stone seat on the steps and they all look her way. "Where's Aang?"

They look all over but can't find the young Avatar, even his staff has been left behind and that seems strange since he never leaves it behind.

They eventually find footprints on the beach, leading to the sea and all presume the worst. A decision is made to split up and search for him, because he's important and they need him.

Toph surprises him by latching onto his arm like a leech and he can't help the blush that quickly spreads across his cheeks and ears.

"I'm going with Zuko!" She yells and they all look at her strangely. So she pouts. "What? Everyone else went on a life changing field trip with Zuko. Now it's my turn."

Toph hugs him even tighter and Zuko wonders just how strong she is.

They walk around, searching the entire length of the beach and eventually Toph starts rambling on about how she grew up and Zuko can't help but notice the similarities between the ways they both grew up even if she might have had it just a bit better.

However, with all the stress that he's been pushing aside and how urgent their upcoming tasks are, Zuko is more irritated than compassionate.

"…And then when I was nine, I ran away again." Toph continues.

"Uh-huh."

"I know I shouldn't complain, my parents gave me everything that I ever asked for. But they never gave me the one thing that I really wanted. Their love. You know what I mean" She asks after a moment.

Zuko drops his head and sighs audibly.

"Look, I know you had a rough childhood but we should really focus on finding Aang." He says and ignores the twinge of guilt when her face crumples with disappointment.

He feels the heat of her blank stare as he walks away and flinches at her muttered words.

"This is the worst field trip ever…"

_Their third heart-to-heart is after his coronation (He's been sent to look for her because Katara says she's been missing since breakfast) and Zuko finds her in an empty corridor, with tears sliding down her cheeks and a torn letter clutched at her side._

"Toph, is everything alright?"

The young girl jumps and Zuko knows she must really be upset if she's unaware of her surroundings.

"Y-yeah I'm just peachy Sparky." She stammers and hastily wipes away her tears. "Don't you have something you need to be doing?"

Zuko doesn't press the issue and instead places a hand gently on her still-trembling shoulder.

"I have time to spare and you're my friend. Is there a better place to be?"

Toph chuckles and seems to want to roll her eyes.

"Ok Sparky, why don't we take a walk?" She asks grabbing his hand hesitantly. "You know I haven't even toured the palace yet."

"Let's remedy that then."

So Zuko shows her around and takes time to explain everything in enough details so she can imagine it for herself. Their tour eventually leads to a small, familiar garden that has Zuko hesitating only for a moment before he leads her into it to take a seat on one of the stone benches.

He describes the garden before turning to Toph and broaching the subject of the letter still present within her small fingers.

"Katara said a letter arrived for you today."

Toph tenses but doesn't say anything.

"Did Sokka read it to you?"

She nods briefly and her eyes are watering.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Toph shrugs, looking lost.

"They disowned me." She whispers and Zuko's heart aches for her. "They said they don't want me back after disgracing them."

She laughs bitterly.

"I just wanted to prove I could be independent. Prove that my blindness isn't a liability." She half-sobs. "Was that so wrong?"

Zuko pulls her into a hug.

"Of course not. They just don't understand." He murmurs, already aware of the story and how his uncle has offered to take her in. "You're an incredible person Toph and if they can't see it then you're much better off without them."

"It hurts." She admits and Zuko nods. Not having a parents love is something he understands.

"I know. It will always hurt but I promise that you will become even stronger for it."

Toph smiles.

"You know what Sparky?"

"What?"

"I don't need a life changing field trip with you." She states and gives him a hug.

Zuko grins.

"Of course not. You don't need to change for the better. You're already on the road to being the best you can be." He says. "And you did it all on your own."

They separate and suddenly, Zuko swears.

"Seriously Toph? Did you have to punch me?"

Toph smirks.

"It's how I show affection."

* * *

**A/N:** Read and review.


End file.
